Um Adeus Tardio
by jachimiko
Summary: One-shot. "O passado é um buraco negro. Você tenta esquecer ela, fugir dela, mas quanto mais você corre, ela te alcança, te engole, tudo muito rápido." [MaxMona]


Todos os personagens pertencem a **Remedy Entertainment** e distribuídos pela RockStar Games. A cronologia desta história é após o final do segundo jogo da série 'Max Payne: The Fall Of Max Payne'.

Songfic da música "Late Goodbye" do Poets of the Fall. Pra quem quiser deixar carregando, segue link: .com/watch?v=atKv1JyQgV8

Legendas:_  
"Itálico com aspas"_ = Lembranças. _Itálico_ = Conversa à distancia (carta). Este capítulo contém spoilers do final do segundo jogo da série 'Max Payne'. Boa leitura para todos!

*****

Noite chuvosa em cidade Nova Iorque. Mansão de Vladmir Lem.

O passado é um buraco negro. Você tenta esquecer ela, fugir dela, mas quanto mais você corre, ela te alcança, te engole, tudo muito rápido. E quando isto acontece, a única saída é encará-la de frente. Mas é como se... Como se você olhasse um túmulo diante dos seus olhos, ou beijar a boca de uma arma, uma bala de tremor em seu ninho escuro, pronto para explodir a tua cabeça.

Mas às vezes você tem a sorte de sobreviver a toda hipocrisia dessa sociedade suja e injusta.

Mona Sax. Até com o rosto cheio de ferimentos essa mulher continua linda, sedutora e intensa. Mas a palavra paixão não é o suficiente para definir o que sinto por ela. Posse, inveja e acima de tudo... Medo.

_**In our headlights  
Staring, bleak  
Beer cans  
Deer's eyes  
**__Em nosso faróis__  
Encarando, vazio__  
Latas de cerveja  
Olhos de cervo_

Isto é amor. Mas é um amor diferente do que sentia pela minha ex-esposa Michele. É um amor inalcançável. Infelizmente até hoje não consigo encontrar onde está a Mona, nem nos meus pesadelos e muito menos na realidade.

- Meu Deus. Acabei virando a donzela em perigo. – disse Mona.

Será que a Mona que está abraçada em mim neste exato momento é real? Ou uma ilusão como dizia o Vlad? "Não há escolhas. Nada além de uma linha reta. A ilusão vem depois quando você se pergunta: Por que justo comigo?" Ironicamente, estou apaixonado por uma das fugitivas mais procuradas em Nova Iorque. Jamais pensei que isso fosse acontecer, de fato.

_**On the asphalt  
Underneath  
Our crushed plans  
And my lies  
**__No Asfalto__  
Debaixo dele  
Nossos planos esmagados  
E minhas mentiras_

Se for uma ilusão, ao menos o cenário poderia ser em lugar melhor. Imagine só, um casal abraçados em um teto quase desabando nas nossas cabeças. Policiais da NYPD pisando nos cacos de vidro e invadindo o nosso canto. Perfeito.

- Parados aí! É da NYPD!

A luz da lanterna ilumina os nossos rostos. Está tudo acabado. Um dos policiais nos afasta e manda Mona encostar na parede. Droga! Por isso que odeio sentir conforto. E esta ilusão bem que poderia um pouco durar mais.

- Detetive Payne? E... a fugitiva Mona Sax? O que significa isso? – perguntou um dos policiais.

- Nós somos amantes. – Respondi. Olho por olho, dente por dente.

- Cala essa boca Max! – gritou Mona.

O passado é um quebra-cabeça. É como se fosse um espelho quebrado. Conforme você vai ajuntando as peças, você muda e continua mudando, sempre. Ele pode destruir a sua imagem, transformá-lo em um louco e também, pode libertá-lo de tudo. É exatamente como os olhares do policial. O susto que se transforma em decepção. E a decepção que se transforma em desprezo.

_**Lonely street signs  
Power lines  
They keep on flashing  
Flashing by  
**__Sinaleiros solitários__  
torres de energia__  
Elas continuam piscando  
Piscando._

- O senhor vai ter que se explicar na delegacia... detetive Payne. – Ele virou-se para Mona. – E prendam essa fugitiva!

Essas foram as últimas palavras do policial dirigidas a mim. Temer? Essa possibilidade nem passou pela minha cabeça. Dane-se a justiça. Dane-se a minha profissão de merda. Dane-se tudo e todos. Minha cabeça já está cheia de Mona e não cabe mais nada nela.

- Espere! Antes levem-a para o hospital, porque ela está muito ferida!

Eu sabia que a voz de um homem fora-da-lei não havia mais nenhum poder sobre a situação, sobre eles, sobre ela, mas gritei. Implorei. Mona olhou para trás e sorriu para mim.

- Você é mesmo um idiota, Max. – disse Mona, amparada pelos policiais.

- Mona! – Gritei uma última vez, como se adiantasse alguma coisa.

Isto é amor.

_**And we keep driving into the night  
It's a late goodbye  
Such a late goodbye  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite  
__É um adeus tardio  
Um adeus tão tardio_

Haviam dois carros policiais estacionados. Me colocaram em um dos veículos e ela noutro. O carro que Mona tomou a direção para o hospital. Raramente a bondade pode sorrir para você. Porém, o mal pode estar em qualquer esquina, querendo a tua cabeça em troca de milhões de dólares.

*

Noite chuvosa em Nova Iorque. Carro policial.

Jim Bravura morreu. E a última peça de justiça foi-se junto com ele. E a minha também.

O cabo da arma dentro do bolso de um dos policiais me chamou minha atenção. Poucos segundos foram o suficiente para refletir sobre as minhas próximas atitudes. Pela primeira vez, depois de não sei quanto tempo, agradeço por ter aprendido a manejar uma arma.

_**And we keep driving into the night  
It's a late goodbye  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite  
É um adeus tardio_

- Pare este carro... Agora. – disse próximo ao ouvido do motorista, com a pistola apontada na cabeça dele.

- Está me ameaçando detetive!? Por favor não...

Barulho de um disparo. Não. Dois disparos. Duas vidas se foram. E mais noites de pesadelo me aguardam.

Estou enlouquecendo, Mona.

Isto é amor.

Corri para o hospital. Contra a chuva. Contra o tempo. Contra a justiça. Contra o mundo hipócrita para um mundo dos meus sonhos. Engraçado. A quanto tempo não me lembrava que o amor era o combustível do nosso corpo? Não sinto dor algum dos meus ferimentos.

_**Your breath  
Hot upon my cheek  
And we crossed  
That line  
**__Sua respiração__  
Quente no meu rosto__  
E nós cruzamos  
Aquela linha_

Realidades. Pesadelos. Fardas. Jim Bravura. Winterson. Vlad. Nada. Nada disso me importou naquele instante.

- Mona!

Abordei a primeira enfermeira de plantão que passou pelo corredor do térreo. Não consigo explicar, mas meu coração está dando saltos. Nem lembro quando foi a última vez que me senti tão vivo. Ela consegue me despertar até os mais antigos sentimentos que havia enterrado no passado junto com a Michele e a minha pequena filha.

- Mona Sax! – disse.

- Olha senhor não veio ninguém com esse nome! – Ela respondeu, passando reto. Impedi a sua passagem.

- Eu sou da NYPD! Me responda se não veio um carro da polícia com uma ferida! – Eu insisti, mostrando a minha a carteira policial.

- Nã-Não estou mentindo! Não veio ninguém com esse nome senhor! – Ela falou, com olhares amedrontados.

A coincidência é uma questão de probabilidade. Em qualquer local, evento, sempre existe uma pequena ou grande chance das coisas acontecerem conforme o não-planejado. Infelizmente a minha força de vontade e coragem não contam.

_**You made me strong  
When i was feeling weak  
And we crossed  
That one time  
**__Você me deixou forte  
__Quando sentia fraco__  
E nós cruzamos  
Naquele momento_

Mas o destino sempre nos pega desprevenido. Seja ela de uma forma agradável ou doloroso.

E neste caso, quem trouxe uma caixa de surpresas foi uma outra enfermeira, que vinha correndo em direção a entrada do hospital.

- So-socorro! Tem dois policiais mortos ali e uma ferida no chão! – Ela disse, apontando para o estacionamento.

- Mona! – Falei sozinho e fui correndo para o local do 'atentado'.

Em meus pesadelos, uma fugitiva da polícia apontava uma arma na minha testa, em pleno hospital. Eram olhares de uma verdadeira criminosa. Decididos. Fatais. E sem arrependimentos.

_**Screaming stop signs  
Staring wild eyes  
Keep on flashing  
Flashing by  
**__Sinais vermelhos__  
Olhos selvagens atentos__  
Continuam piscando  
Piscando por nada_

O nosso cerco está se fechando, Mona. Finais felizes existem somente em conto de fadas.

*

Noite chuvosa em Nova Iorque. Estacionamento do hospital.

Dois policiais mortos no chão. Um carro de polícia com o retrovisor e as janelas quebradas. Sangue esparramado. Uma arma jogado no chão. E...

- Mona!

Me aproximei dela. Meus passos parecem andar em câmera lenta como um filme romântico onde todos são felizes para sempre.

Ela toca os meus lábios. Droga. Como um beijo pode dar efeitos tão inesperados, como cala frios? Remédios fortes também me dão cala frios. Mas são reações diferentes. O ser humano é um enigma.

_**And we keep driving into the night  
It's a late goodbye  
Such a late goodbye  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite__  
Um adeus tardio  
Um adeus tão tardio_

Abracei-a com cuidado. Seu corpo é quente. Está em chamas.

- Por que você fez isso!? Vem... Eu te levo até o hosp...

- Vá pro inferno, Max.

- Não temos tempo para discutir! Venha! A polícia está chegando e as coisas podem piorar se ficarmos aqui!

- Você está certo. Você vai me levar para o hospital. Vou me recuperar dos ferimentos e depois ser presa. Qual é a sua Max? O que teme tanto?

- De te perder. – Beijei-a com todas as minhas forças. Mas ela cessou.

Mona tomou o meu rosto entre as suas mãos de mulher madura e vivida. Aquelas mãos eram tão diferentes da Michele... mas igualmente confortáveis.

Michele era um anjo que me dava alegrias nos momentos de angústia e tensão. Uma excelente dona de casa. Uma maravilhosa esposa. Um anjo que perdeu as asas. Confesso que ainda não consegui enfrentar o buraco negro completamente. Mas tenho certeza que... Faltava pouco para isso acontecer. Faltava... Faltava tão pouco.

_**And we keep driving into the night  
It's a late goodbye  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite  
Um adeus tardio_

- Vem comigo então. Vamos fugir pra bem longe daqui. – disse Mona.

- Eu? Fugir? Como você pode me pedir uma coisa dessas? **Não sou um fugitivo como você!** – respondi.

As palavras têm um grande e inexplicável poder. Palavras são muito mais complexas do que simples conjunto de alfabetos e vogais. As letras ganham força quando ditas com alguma intenção. E estou quase cometendo o mesmo erro duas vezes. Autoritarismo. Não-aceitação de idéias.

E eu não quero mais fugir do meu passado. Fugir das consequências que me aguardam. Por mais que elas sejam tenebrosas.

Mona se afastou de mim. E dessa vez, pode ser definitivo.

Uma arma foi apontada em minha direção. É o meu fim.

- Então serei obrigada a te tirar do meu caminho também, Max.

As mãos da criminosa profissional tremem. As mãos do policial fora-da-lei estão erguidas para onde escorre a chuva. Medo ou arrependimento? Isso não importa. Nada mais importa. Serei morto pela minha amada. Até que não terei um final tão miserável como imaginei. Fechei os meus olhos. Achei que o tempo fosse parar ao meu redor, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

_**The devil grins from ear to ear when he sees the hand he's dealt us  
Points at your flaming hair and then we're playin' hide and seek  
**__O diabo sorri de orelha a orelha quando ele ve nos da a mão que ele nos deu  
Aponta para seu cabelo flamejante__ e então nós brincamos de esconde-esconde_

- O que está esperando Mona? Atire. Não me importo.

- Eu... Eu... – Ela murmurou. Sua voz estava insegura.

Sirene da polícia. Abri os meus olhos novamente. Droga. Pensei que finalmente fosse me libertar de todas as amarras do passado. O escuro estava inibindo as minhas feridas e o silêncio da morte se aproximar estava começando a me trazer tranqüilidade e paz interior. Há anos não me senti tão bem como a segundos atrás.

Mona estava estática.

Isto é amor.

Pela primeira vez a vi insegura e sem saber como reagir a uma situação. Sua arma ainda continua apontada em mim, mas sem hesitar, me aproximei dela e mandei entrar no carro dos policiais mortos.

- Pra onde vamos? – Ela disse.

- Vamos para o meu apartamento! – respondi, olhando para trás.

*

Noite chuvosa em Nova Iorque. 'Apartamento do Max.'

A senhora Rose estava morta. Provavelmente o seu corpo já havia sido retirado, pois não se encontrava mais no sofá da sala. O que restou dela foram as manchas de sangue derramados no chão. Nem a coragem, a boa vontade, nada vence uma arma. Ela foi uma rosa bela que mostrou seus espinhos apenas para tentar se defender. A morte é inevitável.

Odeio quando não sinto mais o mesmo cheiro familiar dos meus vizinhos e conhecidos pairando no ambiente. Me sinto mal quando tiro a vida de colegas. Pouco me importo quando estranhos morrem. O ser humano é cheio de egoísmos.

- Aqui não é o seu apartamento Max. – disse Mona.

- Não. Era de uma vizinha. – Respondi.

- E... Eu acho melhor ir para um lugar mais seguro. – Mona disse, inquieta.

Criminosos. Policiais. Cidadãos. Ninguém está seguro nessa sociedade covarde. Cansei de fugir. E não vou deixar. Não nesta noite. Quero somente a verdade.

- Obrigada por tudo Max. Preciso ir agora.

- O que você tem tanto medo? Qual o motivo que te afasta de mim? Por que não me atirou aquela hora?

Segurei firme o braço da Mona. Olho por olho. Dente por dente. E... Boca com boca. Ela tentou me calar com verdades, mas eu fui mais rápido e calei com um beijo.

Impulso. Um sentimento que faz você agir sem pensar. Falar coisas que não deve em momentos inoportunos. Fazer coisas arriscadas sem antes analisar as consequências que pode cair nas suas costas. E bastam cinco minutos. Cinco minutos para sentir o peso do arrependimento. "Não quis te ferir."

_**I can't breathe easy here 'less our trail's gone cold behind us  
'til then the john mirror you stare at yourself grown old and weak  
**__Eu não consigo respirar bem aqui, nosso rastros ficam mas frios atrás de nós  
Até que no espelho de John você olha fixamente__ para si mesmo e se vê velho e fraco_

O ser humano não é tão diferente de seres irracionais. É como se o seu território fosse invadido pelo bando de outra espécie. Os animais preparam a defesa e entram na ofensiva com o batalhão de frente. E nós... Também.

"_O que você tem tanto medo? O que você quer de mim Max?"_

" '_Coisas que eu quero' por Max Payne." _

"_Um cigarro."_

"_Um copo de uísque."_

"_O brilhar do sol."_

"_Eu quero dormir para esquecer."_

"_Mudar o meu passado."_

"_Minha esposa e minha pequena menina de volta."_

"_Munição infinita. Uma licença para matar."_

"_Mas antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria ela." _

A vida dá voltas e mais voltas, sejam elas curtas ou longas, mas o ponto de chegada sempre é a mesma. Você anda dentro de um círculo fechado. Você diz as mesmas sacanagens no ouvido da sua amada. E ela te retribui com os mesmos gemidos eróticos, igual nos meus sonhos. Mas desta vez... Nada vai nos interromper. E eu terei a minha recompensa.

Casaco vermelho. Jaqueta velha. Dragunov. Desert Eagle. O elástico que amarrava os seus cabelos negros e longos. As peças vão caindo no chão. E você e se surpreende com cada revelação da sua amada.

Linda. Fatal. Criminosa. Quente. Intensa. Seria mais uma noite de amor entre um homem e uma mulher. E só. Nada mais além disso.

Me deixei levar apenas pelo momento. Sem discussões. Sem conspirações. Sem mortes.

Isto é amor. Batalha de amor. Uma batalha sem perdedores, onde até a parede do quarto parece estar ao meu favor. Apenas os choros de prazer ecoam na atmosfera. Minha razão voou para o espaço.

*

Noite chuvosa em Nova Iorque. Corredor do apartamento.

Sirene dos policiais. Acreditem que eu e nem a Mona ouvimos. Estávamos ocupados com coisas mais importantes. Mas se caso invadissem o apartamento, era bem capaz de não me importar em morrer nu, transando com a minha amada. Porém...

- Esperem! Este quarto não!

- Sai da nossa frente mendigo, acaso quer tomar um tiro? E você prostituta? Não quer mais ver o amanhecer com seus clientes?

Às vezes, as boas ações que fizemos nesta vida pode te premiar com algumas horas a mais de sossego e paz, independente se merecemos ou não.

- Ahh...

- Escutaram? Vocês não vão atrapalhar um casal quase atingindo um orgasmo... ou vão?

- Droga. Certo. Mas amanhã cedo voltaremos! Vamos!

*

Noite chuvosa em Nova Iorque. Apartamento.

Clítoris. Prazer de vénus.

- Continue...

Ordens de Mona Sax. Seu rosto de matadora profissional havia desaparecido debaixo da minha sombra, dando lugar a uma mulher implorando o calor de um homem. Penetrei dois dedos. Mais gritos de prazer.

- Não pare...

Pela primeira vez depois de muitos anos, experimentei o gosto da cavidade molhada de uma mulher. A diferente entre a realidade e o imaginário, é que em meus pesadelos não estava mais vivo.

_**We keep driving into the night  
It's a late goodbye  
Such a late goodbye  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite__  
Um adeus tardio  
Um adeus tão tardio_

O corpo escultural da Mona treme dentro de mim. O ser humano é inexplicável. O orgasmo é mais poderoso que qualquer remédio alucinógeno. Ela é uma droga que te deixa marcas profundas e únicas em você. É como se fossem cicatrizes, mas que não se fecham com nenhum curativo.

**Mona**

Deus. Virei uma amante deste homem agora. Já fui uma bandida que quis a sua cabeça em troca de milhões de dólares. Uma donzela em perigo. E agora estou nua e sentindo todo o peso do seu corpo quente na minha pele.

Max Payne. O assassino que matou minha irmã. Um detetive da NYPD. Um personagem fora-da-lei. Atrapalhado. Desajeitado. Sentimental. Misterioso. Um verdadeiro homem que me fez sentir mulher outra vez.

Diferente do Vladimir Lem. Ele era inescrupuloso. Sanguinário. Frio. Autoritário. Seco. Manipulador. E eu já fui atraída por ele mesmo com essas características. Imaginei que tivesse encontrado uma saída quando o conheci. E apesar de saber das suas relações íntimas com a detetive Winterson, não me importei. Às vezes o ser humano pode se enganar.

Max Payne. Quando nos reencontramos, pensei que ele estivesse apenas buscando amparo com alguém. Então parei. Ele correu atrás. Me beijou. Me encheu de desejos e esperanças. À partir dali, quis protegê-lo com todas as minhas forças. Os papéis se inverteram. Ele quase morreu por minha causa. Quis afastá-lo de mim para não envolvê-lo nos meus problemas. Mas no final das contas, eu fui quem virei a donzela em perigo. E agora me tornei sua única amante. Não quero outras no seu caminho... pelo menos não nesta encarnação.

_**And we keep driving into the night  
It's a late goodbye  
Such a late goodbye  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite__  
Um adeus tardio  
Um adeus tão tardio_

Estava embebida em teus desejos, sendo calada com beijos de escalar fronteiras de amor e envolvida em teus braços de me causar todos os tipos de efeitos colaterais.

Continue.

Não pare.

Longe da razão, provavelmente devo ter dito essas coisas e outras.

Mas agora é a minha vez de domá-lo. O manual das boas maneiras enterrei a muitas anos atrás na minha juventude. Mas farei do jeito que meu instinto mandar. Embora continuar deitada sobre o peitoral do meu homem não era nada mal.

**Max**

Matar alguém. Salvar uma vida. Correr contra as ondas violentas. Expor suas idéias. Fazer escolhas. Satisfazer o seu ego atropelando as regras da sociedade. Tudo tem o seu custo. Mas ver a sua amada satisfeita entre os seus braços... Não tem dinheiro que pague. Existem realizações que valem mais que um milhão de dólares.

_**And we keep driving into the night  
It's a late goodbye  
Such a late goodbye  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite__  
Um adeus tardio  
Um adeus tão tardio_

Daqui algumas horas, a polícia estará aqui de novo. Dane-se a minha vida. Apenas quero que deixe Mona Sax em uma cela de segurança máxima. Assim ela não me escapa nunca mais. Será minha pela eternidade.

Um maço de cigarro. Um copo de uísque vagabundo. Uma linda criminosa em meus braços. Real ou imaginário. Destino ou acaso. Não sei.

Olhares fatais. Sorriso provocante. Mão descarada. Cigarro aceso sobre o meu tórax. Lingua lambusando as pólvoras do tabaco. Uísque sendo derramado no meu pescoço. Outra mordiscada no meu queixo. Seus movimentos estimulantes de entra e sai. 'Marcas' da Mona Sax.

_**And we keep driving into the night  
It's a late goodbye  
Such a late goodbye  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite__  
Um adeus tardio  
Um adeus tão tardio_

Uma madrugada nunca passou tão rápido depois de tanto tempo. Estávamos finalmente cansados. Meus olhos se fecham. Mas uma voz me desperta.

- Max?

- Fale.

- Amanhã vamos para aonde?

O despertar de uma ilusão. Um balde de água fria. O peso das consequências. Havia esquecido deste pequeno 'detalhe'. Ao menos durou mais que cinco minutos.

- Provavelmente amanhã a polícia baterá na porta dessa apartamento. Você vai se entregar a eles. Quanto a mim, não sei o que farão ainda.

- Então você quer mesmo que eu me entregue e pague pelos meus crimes.

- Acredite Mona. É mais seguro do que você meter os pés pelas mãos se envolvendo com outros crimes bárbaros.

- Cheguei a conclusão de que... Você realmente é um louco.

- Estou falando para o seu bem. E louco sou por você, acredite.

- Você é um idiota, Max. – Ela disse, virando de costas para mim.

- Mona?

- Estou cansada. Vou dormir.

Mona pareceu chateada, mas desta vez não me contrariou quando a trouxe de volta para os meus braços.

_**And we keep driving into the night  
It's a late goodbye  
Such a late goodbye  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite__  
Um adeus tardio  
Um adeus tão tardio_

Confesso que não quero perdê-la nunca mais. Minha vontade é sequestrá-la daqui e levar para qualquer lugar longe de Nova Iorque. Longe dos Estados Unidos. Longe de tudo e de todos. Mas não acredito em escolhas. Estou apenas seguindo a linha reta. As coisas devem ser como elas devem ser. As peças devem se encaixar em seus devidos lugares para completar uma quebra-cabeça. A vida é assim.

Fechei os meus olhos pesados e sonolentos.

**Mona**

O amanhecer estava se aproximando. O meu cerco está se fechando a cada minuto que se passa. O seu tempo está acabando Max.

- Me desculpe. – murmurei baixinho.

Quero que ele continue dentro dos seus sonhos. Sonhos eternos.

Um último beijo.

Apontei a minha arma com silenciador no rosto do meu anjo adormecido. Esta é a minha última chance de me libertar das amarras de um sentimento chamado amor.

"_Viu? Eu não consigo... Você é um idiota, Max."_

"_O que está esperando? Atire. Não me importo."_

"_E... Eu..."_

Mãos trêmulas. Droga. Por que não consigo? Por que fui me apaixonar logo por um detetive da NYPD?

Três tentativas. Três fracassos. Uma carreira está se arruinando aos poucos. Estou tremendo por sua causa Max. O amor enfraquece as pessoas às vezes. O amor é capaz de tirar mais da metade da nossa sanidade, pelo menos no meu caso. A sorte que ainda me restou um pouco dela.

Fui até a janela para sentir um ar fresco em meu rosto. Um carro da NYPD. O meu fim se aproxima.

Esfriei a cabeça na água da torneira do banheiro. Um espelho. Um reflexo. Duas Mona Sax. Uma está cansada de fugir e a outra ainda quer se sentir livre e solta.

_**And we keep driving into the night  
It's a late goodbye  
Such a late goodbye  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite  
__Um adeus tardio  
Um adeus tão tardio_

- Preciso fugir o quanto antes daqui. – disse para a outra "Mona."

Max Payne. Um detetive da NYPD. Fuga ou redução de pena. De qualquer forma, vou ter que pedir ajuda a ele outra vez.

O último pingo da torneira escorreu dentro da pia. E a minha ficha caiu junto com ele.

*

Manhã ensolarada em Nova Iorque. Apartamento.

**Max**

Uma feixe de luz.

Meus olhos despertam. Depois de muitos anos, pela primeira vez, consegui dormir e esquecer. Nem me lembrava do que era uma noite bem dormida.

Sobre a mesinha perto da cama, uma meia-garrafa de uísque e um porta-cigarro com alguns maços.

Ao meu lado, uma paisagem vislumbrante da minha amada adormecida. Bela adormecida.

O brilhar do Sol iluminava o seu rosto, mas quando toquei nela para acordar, sua pele estava gelada. Seus pulsos cortados. Rastros de sangue no chão.

Isto é amor. Dores de amor.

- Mona!?

Chacoalhei um pouco. Mas nada. Colei o meu rosto sobre o seu coração. Seus batimentos pararam.

Mona Sax estava morta, segurando um pedaço de papel dobrado.

_Desculpe Max. _

_Mas eu escolhi a liberdade._

O desespero não tomou conta de mim. Uma lágrima se quer escorreu dos meus olhos. Muito pelo contrário. Estava feliz porque finalmente... Mona Sax se tornou eternamente minha... Somente minha.

_**And we keep driving into the night...  
**__E nós continuamos dirigir pela noite..._

Um último beijo.

Sirene da polícia.

Me vesti rapidamente.

Portas sendo arrombadas.

- Aqui é da NYPD! Vocês estão cercados!

Calibrei a minha arma. Chegou a hora do show.

Eu vou renascer, Mona.

*

Eu tive um sonho da minha esposa. Ela estava morta. Mas foi tudo bem.

**-Epílogo-**

E esse é o fim da história de um certo detetive chamado Max Payne. Mas o fim é apenas o recomeço de tudo.

Agora estou em um lugar bem longe de Nova Iorque, longe da sociedade politicamente correta, longe da justiça que não passa de uma simples ilusão.

Vlad estava errado. Mona Sax me mostrou que existem escolhas. E ela escolheu a liberdade.

Hoje estou mais velho.

E me tornei um simples criminoso, porque...

Cansei de seguir a linha reta.

*****

**_Pessoal, pra quem se perder nas filosofias ou pensamentos do protagonista principal, é assim mesmo que ele é, pra quem jogou sabe, porque até quando você está atirando, ele filosofa sobre as coisas xD_**

**_Bom... Tentei expressar o máximo em cada linha que escrevi, espero que não tenha decepcionado vocês!_**

**_Obrigada a todos que leram até o fim!_**

Escrita por Himiko  
motoko_senpai(arroba)yahoo*com*br**_  
_**


End file.
